Graphics subsystems require interaction with a root complex of a host computing system to execute certain types of functions. For example, the transfer of data from non-volatile memory (NVM) to a graphics processing unit (GPU) local memory requires that the data is transferred from the NVM to a host memory, and then from the host memory to the local memory. This involves at least using a root complex of the host computing system. This taxes the root complex and increases traffic and congestion.